Why the tears beautiful?
by Diala.sb
Summary: The Hogwarts War Takes its Toll on everyone, but Hermione runs away from her world to heal. She returns 6 years later, not alone to find things quite different. She finds love in surprising places and a new evil to fight against.
1. Lost Identities

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own any of the Harry potter characters, JK Rowling has that privileged. I however own the F*** out of Nick. All mine!**

 _A/N: This is my second attempt at a Fan-fiction. Last time i wrote one/abandoned my story, I was but a small love struck teenager. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I am enjoying writing this. I welcome every comments/reviews/ constructive criticism._

* * *

Where does one go after a war? So many friends lost, so many lives changed forever, so much destruction, so much pain. How does one start to recover? How can you pick up the broken pieces? There is no winner of the war, just survivors trying to find a way back to who they were.

* * *

Hermione will never forget the day "they won", the moment the Dark Lord was finally vanquished. In that moment, Relief, Happiness, Elation flooded through her, quickly replaced by Sadness as her eyes went over all the bodies left behind. So many faces she recognized, so young and once full of life.

Those Faces still hunt her dreams 5 years later. After the war, after mourning her loved ones, Hermione did the only logical thing in her mind and went back to school, Graduated and took a year off to find herself.

She went to find her parents first, she found her memory charm worked all too well, they had no memory of her, they had a baby, and they were happy, so happy that Hermione felt she could never fit back in with them. Her pain only grew in the face of their normal happy life. It was in that moment that she decided not to revoke the charm. They had a second chance at life, without a scarred daughter, she couldn't take that away from them.

After that, she went backpacking in the muggle world, how strange it was, to see them so clueless to the destruction that took place, to the scars of her war. How refreshing it was not to be recognized anywhere she went. She cut off everyone, not ready to face Harry, Ron, Mrs. Weasley, Fred, and Ginny…She wanted to be alone, to heal.

Her 1 year spilled into 2 years and then stretched to 5 years. She was settled in a little Muggle town across the Ocean. She made new friends and build a little life. How hard it was to trust, to let anyone in, how hard it was to keep up her back story, but how easy it was to fall into the lie. To become Melody O'Neal the Preschool teacher who loved tulips and hot chocolate in the rain.

Hermione has always been a smart witch. She made sure no one could find her, Spells and charms to protect her location, spells to change her looks, the works. She was determined to remain hidden until she was ready, if ever to come back to the Wizarding world.

Hermione remembered the day Melody o'Neal, stood in front of the mirror; her brown locks were replaced by a short blond bob. Her new hair paired with blue eyes where enough for her to conceal Hermione. She didn't want to completely change. She didn't want to lose who she was so completely. This was 6 years ago exactly, and tonight was not just another October rainy night, it was the anniversary of the day she became someone else. Melody was sitting on her porch, with a hot cup of Chocolate enjoying the cold air when she felt a pang of nostalgia taking her back to the rainy nights spent at Hogwarts with Harry and Ron. It was the first time her thoughts of the Wizarding world was a happy memory. Tears filled her eyes as she started to recall all the laughter they shared, all the pain they went through. She wondered what they were up to in that very moment. Have they forgotten about her? Are they Happy?

With a deep breath Melody felt it was time to go back. Her muggle retreat was at an end. She had to sort out a few things, say her goodbyes and find her way back to her home.

* * *

It was exactly 2 months ago that Hermione decided to go back Home. She was dragging her feet, taking her time. In truth, going back was scary; the thought of facing everyone and answering all the questions was both exhausting and daunting. Also leaving wasn't as easy as she thought. Her friends here grew on her. Her closest Friend, Nick, was not having any of it, he flat out refused the fact she was leaving. Nick and her had grown incredibly close, A year after she established her new life, she met Nick in a Trauma support group. Melodie Never spoke in the meetings, only listened and Nick's story left a mark on her so strong she had to reach out. Their friendship blossomed and he became the brother she never had. He was the only person who she let in, as closely as she could. Nick came from a very religious and abusive family. When he decided to come out to his family, his Father tried to kill him, his family wanted nothing more to do with him. He was all alone, and after 2 suicide attempts he joined the support group where he met Melodie.

Hermione longed to tell Nick the truth but she feared the consequence. Night after night Hermione struggled with this goodbye, how easy it was to lie and to believe it.

* * *

"Mel, you can't just up and leave, for no reason. Wanting change isn't good enough. Please tell me why…pleaded Nick once more.

What would I do without you? Where will you go? Why?

"Nick, you wouldn't understand, she sighed, This is something I must do. Something I should have done a long time ago"

"Mel, Listen to me, you have turned my life around, I adore you and I am here for you. Whatever it is, no matter how bad it is, I will not judge. I am here for you, please let me in. Mel you know I would help you hide a body if need be" Nick was completely serious, since his best friend decided to leave he has been trying to find out why, trying to understand.

Hermione didn't want to lie anymore, in a moment of mental exhaustion and 6 years of suppressed sadness resulted in her outburst.

"I HAVE BEEN LYING TO EVERYONE, I RAN AWAY FROM EVERYTHING, I NEEDED TO START FRESH BUT I CANT KEEP LIVING A LIE, she cried out, stunning Nick into silence. My name is not Melody; she continued softly turning away from him. I am not a preschool teacher and I am a witch"

Nick was still in shock. He was waiting for Melody to turn around with a big smile saying this was a joke because he would not stop pestering her.

"Nick, Hermione started slowly turning around, I am not supposed to be telling you this, I don't know the consequences I will have to face, but I can't keep this in anymore. Please sit down this will take a while."

Nick sat down, still unable to formulate a sentence, he knew Mel kept secrets but at this very moment she was scarring him a little. Hermione Went to her room to retrieve her wand, somethings are easier showed then explained.

"Let me start with the simplest thing. My Name is Hermione Granger, I am 24 years old and I am not blond. This is how I really look like. Hermione pointed the wand at herself and reversed the appearance altering charm she put on so many years ago.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?! Nick Jumped up on the couch, this was not even close to the wildest thing he expected. "WHAT THE… WHAT THE FUUUU…"

"Nick, pl… NICK!"

"WHAT?!"

"Please, calm down,"

"HOW CAN I BE CALM WHAT DID I JUST SEE?!"

"I am a witch, magic is real, there are so many of us but we are concealed from muggles, I mean non magical people…Hermione said very fast. There was a war, and we won, well who wins a war, but I was messed up, broken so I left everything behind and came here and became Melody." Hermione ran out of breath and stood there watching Nick after her confession.

"wow...ok Mel.. Err..Hermony? Hamone?" Stuttered Nick

"Hermione" interjected Hermione.

"Well I think I'll stick to Mel. Magic is real? You're a witch? You were in a war? I am a what? Nick's thoughts were all over the place. So many questions, so many things he did not understand. Wait so you could have been anything and you chose a preschool teacher with minimum wage?" Nick said suddenly laughing.

Hermione joined in with a nervous chuckle.

"Honestly Nick, I don't know how I let things get so out of hand. I became Melody and I believe I was but I need to go back, I have a whole life waiting for me."

"I told you I was here for you, now I will sit down, and you will talk. And I will try, try and understand and follow."

Hermione nodded. This will be a long night.


	2. For better or Worse

**DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS.**

 _A/N:_ _ok_ _Chapter 2, bit slow but we are getting there! All reviews appreciated! Please let me know what you think!_

* * *

3 Days Ago, Hermione told her best friend the truth. She felt lighter and she loved talking about Hogwarts and the Magical world, she loved sharing her knowledge and she loved that Nick was such a great person, things could have gotten ugly, she could have made things so much worst but instead her bond with him only got stronger. Hermione Told him everything, from the day she found out she was a witch, about Hogwarts, Voldemort, Her best friends, The war, what she had to do to keep her parents safe, everything, up until the moment she came to this little town.

She didn't allow herself to think about the consequences of breaking the statue of secrecy, she deserved a bit of Happiness before the worrying starts.

* * *

Hermione was almost set to leave; she was packing up the house she called home for the past 5 years with Nick by her side.

Nick's mind was still not used to the fact that there was a whole other world he knew nothing about. He longed to be able to see it, to explore it. He kept looking at Mel, not knowing how to broach the subject.

Hermione could tell something was up with her friend. He had that guilty puppy look in his eyes whenever she caught him looking at her.

"Spit it out Nick, you look like you are going to confess eternal love to me" Teased Hermione, throwing a pillow at him.

"I actually do have something to ask you, it's about you know, the other you"-Whispered Nick, dodging the pillow easily.

Hermione gave him a quizzical look urging him to go on.

Nick took a deep breath, closing his eyes as if trying to choose the right words.

"I want to see it, your world, I know I shouldn't know about it, but there ways around the law no? Your parents where like me right? Is there a way?" Nick finally asked "And what will happen to you and me, if we have no way around this law?" he added tentatively.

"I did not let myself think that far ahead, admitted Hermione, my parents are muggles yes like you, but they were allowed to know since I was a witch. The only other instance I've heard of is when a witch or wizard marries a muggle, and then they are exempt of the statue of secrecy." She explained, "I really wish I could show you everything, it's been so great being able to talk about it to a friend. And honestly I do not know what to expect when I go back. I've cut of so many people, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Neville, All my close friends, without a warning or a goodbye. I do not know if I have anyone left there for me. Would they forgive me? Do they miss me? They don't owe me anything I know, but I did what I felt I had to do." She confessed, finally voicing her fears.

"I mean we could always get married and that would be that!" added Hermione with a laugh.

Nick Silently contemplated her words as they continued packing. He tried getting her mind of her confession with happy memories they had shared in that house. Soon they were both laughing, reminiscing not noticing the day pass.

* * *

It took Surprisingly 1 week to get everything packed and ready, it was astonishing how much stuff you accumulate over the Years. Hermione was donating most of her stuff away, keeping just her clothes, library, and a few electronics.

On her last Night, after all the goodbyes and tearful farewells, she was sitting on the porch of her now empty house with Nick.

"What would I do without you Nick? I honestly didn't think I would miss you so terribly and I haven't left yet" Sighed Hermione.

"You are a terrible friend for saying that" Nick teased.

"Oh shut up" playfully replied Hermione.

"I have an idea; Nick said lowering his tone, Hear me out ok? I've been thinking about it. I have nothing here for me, just existing, day to day, and paycheck to paycheck. You are my only real friend. You told me the only way around this law other than family is marriage right? Well let's get married, I mean you suggested it as well!" Nick looked at his friend, waiting for an answer.

"Oh Nick, I was only joking! I would love it if you could come along, but marriage? It's quite a huge deal. What if we fall in love with other people then what?" slowly replied Hermione.

"Well Mel. I don't know if you've heard but there is this concept, relatively new so I will forgive your ignorance. It's called a divorce" Nicks eyes where twinkling, he loved teasing Hermione, making her come out of her serious shell.

"Well, we don't have much of a choice, either that or I would have to take away your memory" replied Hermione nonchalantly.

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE" Nick jumped up from next to her. "Please tell me this is a joke".

"Oh relax! I wouldn't. Do you really think that low of me?"She asked. "Anyway, you do have a point" Hermione was pondering, weighing the situation in her head. "This could be a way out she whispered, and it could help explain things back home, but it will be another lie, will it ever stop?"  
"We will figure out the details, Nick reassured her. "So what do you say? For better or worse? Nick knelled down on one knee, holding up his hands as if presenting a box, "will you be my Bewitched? Will you show me a whole new world on a magical Carpet ride? Nick's eyes where twinkling, His lame movie references where the ones to put a huge goofy smile on Hermione's face. She held out her hand in mock impression of the romantic scenes. "oh I thought you'd never ask Nick Williams"

* * *

It took another 2 weeks to finalize the sham marriage. Hermione Granger and Nick Williams where now legally wed.

3 Months Ago Hermione decided to go back, now she will be returning to her world with a friend, a Husband to be exact. Not knowing what to expect. At least she wasn't going to face it alone.


End file.
